


Wake the Dead

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Steph and Tim have the best friendship ever, the DickTim is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, if you hear <i>screaming</i> tonight, remember...it’s just the ghost.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/): "Imagine your OTP spending the night in an old creepy inn, huddling under the blankets together because they heard a noise in their room."
> 
> Honestly, I don't write enough ships with women. With both women.

“This place is creepy,” Stephanie offered, glancing around the room. Cassandra shrugged past her, dropping her bag on the floor and sitting on the bed. It was large, lifted high off the ground- Cassandra’s feet weren’t even close to the floor, Steph realized. “Like, straight from a horror movie creepy.”

“I like it,” Cass offered, looking around the room. It wasn’t large- the one, simple room, with a small bathroom attached. The bed took up the most room.

“Of course you do.” Stephanie rolled her eyes, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she walked around it. “It smells like dust. How long do you think since someone has been here? What if no one wakes up alive in the morning?”

“You cannot wake up if you’re not alive,” Cass pointed out, and Steph huffed.

“Not the point, Cass.” The other girl smirked, and Stephanie turned, sticking her tongue out. “It just gives me the creeps is all. I can’t be alone in that.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Steph turned, heading for the door, tugging it open.

“Tim’s gotta agree with me,” she said, heading into the hallway. It was carpeted, old reds and golds set in designs that danced all along the length of the hall. It wasn’t a long hallway, and the door to the next room wasn’t far at all. Stephanie rapped her knuckles against it, tapping her foot as she waited until it was tugged open. Dick stared down at her, arching a brow.

“What’s up?”

“Does this place give you the creeps?” She asked, shoving past him and walking right into their room. He sighed, turning and shutting the door.

“...Okay so come in. And no, not me.” Stephanie folded her arms, looking around the room- set up just like she and Cass’s, except she realized their beds shared a wall.

Tim was already lounging on the bed, back in the large pillows. “Scared?” he asked, grinning, and Stephanie frowned.

“It just feels like we’re in a horror movie,” she pointed out.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have had that marathon with Jason before we left,” Dick pointed out, and she shrugged.

“Look. I just have a bad feeling. Why couldn’t Bruce book us in a regular hotel, you know, in the city? Not thrown out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Because that’s what we _always_ stay in,” Tim pointed out, as Dick walked around the bed, settling on it. He reached out, absently playing with Tim’s hair. “Change is good. Get a little wild, Steph.” Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Fine. If the ghosts come out and get you tonight though, don’t come crying to me.” Tim laughed, leaning his head towards Dick, as he twirled some of Tim’s hair.

“Uh-huh. Okay. Hey, if you hear _screaming_ tonight, remember...it’s just the ghost.” Dick shot a glance at Tim, who kept his grin, staring at Stephanie.

The blonde rolled her eyes, waving her hands. “Don’t keep me up all night you two,” she offered, turning on her heel. “And remember your beauty sleep. Can’t have you all ugly in the morning, Timmy.” She heard Dick laughing, when she got to the door, heard Tim calling after that he _loved her_ , and she only smiled, heading back to her room.

She found Cass sitting cross legged on the bed, having changed into her pajamas. Or what passed as them- little yellow shorts and a black tank top. Steph wasn’t entirely sure how she wasn’t _freezing_.

“Do you have the window open?” she asked, locking the door behind her.

“Hmm? No.” She was on her phone, not looking up. Stephanie pulled herself up onto the bed, crawling over to her and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Feels like it. It’s freezing. Are you freezing? I so am.” Cass glanced over at Stephanie, smiling ever-so-slightly.

“Maybe it’s all the ghosts in the room.”

“Brat!” Stephanie pulled back, flopping into the pillows. Cass tossed her phone to the bed, turning and leaning over her, hands braced on the bed beside her biceps.

“Scaredy-cat.” Stephanie pouted, and Cass smiled, leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Yeah. Good to know Batgirl will take on all the big bad ghosts for me.” She reached up, pushing some of Cassandra’s hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “But, if Batgirl’s protecting me, can Cass keep me warm? Because really, I feel like I’m sleeping in a grave.” Cassandra laughed, rolling off Stephanie.

“Sure,” she agreed, “But not in those jeans.” Stephanie grinned, hopping off the bed and turning, reaching down and popping the button open.

“Oh? Why not?” Her ponytail was already coming loose, leaving her hair a bit of a mess. She hooked her fingers in her belt loops, tugging her jeans down her hips slightly. “Trying to get me outta my pants, huh?”

Cass grinned, grabbing one of the pillows and chucking it at Stephanie. Steph caught it, tossing it back on the bed, as Cass added, “ _maybe_ ,” and Stephanie could only laugh.

Once she’d stripped, gotten more comfortable in an old tshirt- forgoing pants entirely- and crawled back into the bed, Steph was nestling under the blankets. She pulled them up to her chin, trying to tuck them around her feet.

“Can you hit the light?” she asked, and Cass got off the bed, walking across the room. A moment later it was flooded in darkness, and Stephanie could just make out Cass as she walked back around the bed, crawling back in.

“Share the blanket,” she teased, tugging on it a little, and Stephanie gave- _a little_.

“Still creepy,” she offered, looking around the room. Cass rolled her eyes- and the moment she did, Stephanie was gasping. “What?” Cass asked, with a frown.

“Did you hear that?”

“I didn’t hear-“ Cass was cut off when there was a _creak_ , and Stephanie was suddenly throwing the blanket over her head, disappearing beneath it. Cass followed her, laughing. “Stephanie! _Relax_.”

“You heard it tho!”

“Well, yes, but-“

“What if it’s the ghosts coming out?” Cass sighed, tossing an arm over Stephanie and curling up along her.

“I said I’d keep you safe.” She nuzzled into Steph’s hair. “But really, no more scary movies for you.”

“It’s not the-“ Stephanie broke when there was another sound, and she reached up, covering her face with her hands. “ _We’re going to die!_ ”

“Steph,” Cass whispered, squeezing her gently. “ _Relax_. You’re going to give yourself a panic attack.” Stephanie inhaled, slowly, trying to steady her breathing. Cassandra was right- the last thing Stephanie needed was a panic attack in that moment. “There’s no ghost.”

Stephanie tried to nod, heard another sound then- sounded like a _voice_ , and she squeaked, breaths coming quickly. Cassandra furrowed her brow.

“Steph?”

“Yeah?”

“...Tell me Dick and Tim’s bed is not against our wall.”

“It is- oh. _Oh_.” Stephanie blushed, before throwing the blanket off them, squirming until she was on her knees, banging her fist against the wall. “Tim I swear I am going to _kill you_!”

They could both hear laughter- faint, but still coming through the wall. Stephanie turned, grabbing her phone off the nightstand and hitting Tim’s name. It rang a few times, before,

“Hey scaredy cat.”

“You are _such an ass_!” she nearly yelled, “You and Dick both! Let me yell at him!”

“He’s a little-“ Tim’s voice broke, a tiny whine escaping him, “ _busy_ Steph. Later?”

Stephanie sighed, flopping back into the pillows. “Is there ever going to be a time you _don’t_ pick up the phone while he’s blowing you?”

“If it’s you calling, n-“ his voice broke again, and Stephanie rolled her eyes, before yelling, rather loudly,

“Fuck some sense into him Dick!” She ended the call, tossing her phone towards the end of the bed, and Cass was laughing, pressing her face into the pillows. “Glad you find it amusing. We’re gonna hear ‘em through that damn wall before the night is out.”

“Uh-huh.” She leaned over, draping her arm over Stephanie’s waist, nuzzling against her cheek. “Or,” she started, “we could drown them out.” Stephanie glanced over at her, before her lips curled into a smile.

“That’s a plan I can get behind.” Cass reached up, traced her fingertips along Stephanie’s cheek, before she leaned in, kissed her gently. Stephanie sighed up into it, as Cassandra lifted up- never once breaking the kiss- sliding over Stephanie’s body until she was straddling her. She slid one hand up under her tshirt, rested it on Stephanie’s belly, as Stephanie tangled fingers in her dark hair.

Cassandra kissed shockingly _softly_ , the exact opposite of what Stephanie figured anyone would guess of her. Soft glides of lips that were warm, smooth, that had this ease with coaxing Stephanie into pressing harder, into having the blonde trace the seam of her mouth with her tongue. Stephanie tugged on her hair, gently, as Cass’s mouth opened, let Stephanie inside. Her hand slid up over the blonde’s ribs, cupped one of her breasts, thumb rolling over her nipple, and Stephanie choked on her breath, in Cassandra’s mouth.

Cass smiled, broke the kiss and leaned down, placed a warm kiss against her pulse. She shoved Stephanie’s shirt up with the other, until the blonde was grabbing it, tugging it up over her head and squirming around until it was falling off the bed. Cassandra took advantage of it, made a soft path, a trail of open mouth kisses, down to Stephanie’s other breast, before her mouth closed over one nipple. Her tongue laved over it, as Stephanie arched slightly, pushing closer to her mouth, exhaling softly.

“Cass.” It was barely a breath, as her tongue worked the bud to a rosy pink, hard against her tongue. Knew exactly what Stephanie liked, at this point. The best ways to bring her up, to that point where _everything_ felt good. She turned, chose to lavish the same attention on Stephanie’s other nipple, her hand moving down along her side now- feeling muscle, the faint hints of scars. The heavier ones were on Stephanie’s hip- Cass could feel them, when she reached it, gently pushing her cotton panties off the curve of her hip, so her calloused fingers could trace them.

Stephanie was shifting, spreading her thighs as Cass finally pulled off her nipple, pressed a kiss between her breasts, before working her way slowly down her navel. She reached between Stephanie’s legs, pressing her fingers to the juncture of her thighs- feeling so much _heat_ , and slowly rubbed along her lips, before letting her fingers massage the cotton gently into her, against her clit. Stephanie gasped, head falling back, her panties going damp in what seemed like _not even seconds_ , as Cassandra’s teeth dragged along her hip.

She squirmed, pushing towards Cassandra’s fingers, feeling heat radiating up through her belly. She exhaled, whining, “ _Cass_ , you’re teasing me.”

“I’m warming you up,” she offered, but gave in, grabbing Stephanie’s panties and working them down her legs, tossing them away, and then reaching back, rubbing against her lips slowly. Stephanie moaned, as Cassandra’s other hand rubbed her thigh, over old scars, before her fingers slid past them, returning to her clit.

Stephanie lifted her hips, moaning, feeling almost _ridiculous_ because her belly was tight, because she felt so hot, and Cassandra was smirking down at her, in the dark.

“I know that look,” she breathed- and god, Stephanie wondered if Cassandra even needed _light_ to see. “You close?”

“Y-yeah. Just-“ Stephanie gasped as Cassandra moved her fingers, pressuring moving along the underside of her clit, towards the base, “ _oh hell, right there_.” Cassandra kept her smirk, fingers steady, keeping her pressure even, despite Stephanie trying to lift her hips, each breath bringing a moan- until the heat in her belly seemed to _burst_ , was flooding out to her lips, her fingers, toes. She gave a cry, and Cassandra exhaled, continuing to touch her, watching as she quivered, orgasm rushing through her in cresting waves-

Until Stephanie was panting, whimpering. She pulled her hand back, crawling over her and kissing her- slow and open mouthed, the kind that had Stephanie’s fingers tangling in her hair, pulling as she tried to keep Cassandra from pulling away.

“Good?” Cass whispered against her mouth, and Stephanie was nodding, curling her toes.

“I still feel it,” she teased, kissing the corner of Cass’s mouth- before she released her hair, grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over. She pinned Cass down, who grinned up at her. Stephanie looked wild, her hair having pulled completely free from her ponytail, thick waves over her shoulders, a flush on her cheeks. Her lips were parted, breathing still elevated- soft pants, the kind that let Cassandra knew if she wanted, she could work her up all over again.

If she was honest, _she always wanted to_.

“Your turn,” Stephanie offered, smiling and shoving at Cassandra’s tank top. She grabbed it, tugged it off and tossed it away, before Stephanie was leaning down, nipping at the sensitive skin of her small breasts. Cassandra arched, as Stephanie slipped her hand down her shorts and underwear, gently rubbing against her as she kissed the curves of her ribs, circled along her breasts. Cassandra rocked her hips, Stephanie fingers growing wet- only then did she push past her folds, rub along her small clit as she dragged her teeth along one of Cass’s nipples.

Cassandra was always quiet- little breaths, the smallest of moans she seemed to swallow down- but Stephanie could feel the rise and fall of her chest- kept track of her arousal by how wet she was, beneath her fingers, by the rapid rate of her breaths.

She pulled her hand from Cassandra’s clothes, just long enough to tug them all down her legs, let Cass to kick them off one ankle, before she was back, kissing down the hard curves along Cassandra’s abdomen.

“Have I ever mentioned,” Steph whispered, licking at the scars that littered her chestnut skin, “how much I love your abs?”

Cassandra laughed- breathy. “You _have_.”

“And your arms. And shoulders. And, you know,” she paused, kissing the swell of her pubic mound. “ _All_ of you.” Cassandra sighed, before Stephanie’s tongue was tracing up along her lips, teasing between them but never reaching her goal- lapping at the wetness that could have had her eyes rolling-

She’d never tasted a heaven as good as _Cassandra_.

She pressed her hands against Cassandra’s thighs, spreading them as she pushed in closer, her tongue working in, running over her clit. She heard Cass’s breath catch, and smiled to herself, tongue circling a few times before sticking to hard laps over her flesh- careful to keep her pressure even, steady. Knew what it took to get Cass going up towards her thigh.

Stephanie’s own hips were rocking against the bed- seeking friction she wasn’t getting, the ache deep in her body back again. She always got so worked up whenever she got to eat Cass, that her finger nails were digging into her girlfriend’s thighs, leaving little crescent moon indents along with her scars.

Stephanie felt a tremble, through Cassandra’s legs- then a hand, in her hair, brushing her locks back. She slid her hands up her thighs, spreading her lips more so she could suck on her clit for a moment, before returning with harder laps of her tongue- felt Cassandra raising her hips, moaning under her breath and chasing Stephanie’s tongue.

Stephanie always lost track of time, when she was like this. When one of Cassandra’s legs was lifting, her heel digging into her back. She slid her hands again, one back to a thigh, the other up, resting on her abdomen, fingers flexing along those muscles she loved so much. She heard a broken sound, and moaned into Cassandra’s flesh, coaxing her own with her own excitement.

When Cassandra came, it was with her head thrown back, back arching completely off the bed. Her groan was low, but Stephanie could hear it, didn’t dare pull away until Cassandra was shaking, reaching down and guiding her away. Stephanie grinned, turning, kissing her palm- her lips, chin wet. Cassandra relaxed back against the mattress, seeming to melt, and Stephanie smiled, untangled herself to kneel by her side, taking the hand she had kissed and pressing her mouth to her wrist.

“Feelin’ good gorgeous?” she whispered, and Cassandra nodded. Another kiss to her palm. “Good.” She pressed that hand against her ribs, and Cassandra took over, dragging her finger tips down Stephanie’s belly, along muscles not nearly defined as Cassandra’s but _definitely there_ , until they were trailing over the blonde curls, between her legs-

And again, rubbing back along her lips.

Stephanie let her eyes grow half lidded, as Cassandra slipped two fingers into her, smiling up at the way Stephanie rocked, gently, head tipping back slowly.

“Go again?” she whispered, and Stephanie gave a breathy giggle.

“You need to ask?” Cassandra shook her head, propping herself up slightly on the pillows as she curled her fingers, thrusting slowly- more concerned with rubbing along Stephanie’s nerves-

Until Stephanie gasped, trembled once, and Cass had found what she was looking for. She massaged her fingers over Stephanie’s sweet spot, watched as Stephanie reached down, fingers pressing against her clit, rubbing in circle motions as she moaned, each breath louder and louder.

Cassandra’s fingers were soaked, and if she didn’t feel so _boneless_ from her own orgasm, she’d be up, pushing Stephanie’s hand away, replacing it with her mouth. But she felt like she was _floating_ , her highs _so high_ it felt like it took a whole night just to come down from them.

“You’re so pretty,” she whispered, watching the way Stephanie’s blonde hair was a mess again- over her shoulders, stray waves going against the flow. _Wild_ , and Stephanie was blushing more.

“Yeah?” she breathed, biting at her own lip. “Not as pretty as you.”

Cassandra laughed, pressed her fingers against her g-spot harder, and Stephanie choked. “I’ll win this fight,” she offered, and felt Stephanie’s muscles clench around her. Cass moaned, low and quiet- drowned out by Stephanie’s sounds- but the blonde still heart. “Come on dove. I know you can do it.”

Stephanie’s head dropped back, eyes squeezed shut as she cried out- her orgasm coming more from Cassandra’s pet name than anything else. She clenched around her fingers, shaking, as she rode it out- until her thighs felt like jelly, until she was nearly falling over, managing to catch herself, hands on either side of Cassandra’s waist.

They both burst out into laughter, Stephanie’s ending in a whine as Cassandra pulled her fingers from her. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Steph offered, maneuvering so she could collapse next to Cass, tugging the blanket up over them. She nuzzled in, kissing her cheek. “I think I’ve got jell-o for legs now, though.” Cassandra rolled her eyes, still laughing, and turned to kiss her nose, the corner of her mouth. “You know,” Stephanie offered, as Cass kissed her chin, placed a single, affection kiss to her throat. “I didn’t hear Tim, did you?”

“...I was a little too preoccupied to listen,” Cass pointed out, grinning. “Should I be concerned? Were you thinking about _him_ the whole time?”

“Oh hush up.” Stephanie squeezed her, nipping at her ear lobe. “It just hit me. I think we were louder.”

“ _You_ were louder. You’re afraid of ghosts, and yet you try to wake the dead.”

“Hey. Your fault.” Cassandra rolled her eyes, found Stephanie’s forehead, kissed it. “At least I’m not cold now.”

“I did say I’d warm you up.” Stephanie smiled, resting her head down on Cassandra’s chest, fighting back a yawn.

“Gorgeous, you always do.”


End file.
